Private's Adventure Birthday
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: You know about what will be this story from the title. But to tell short, it's about special present for Private, which turned into dangerous adventure, review please!
1. Chapter 1 Day for Happiness

**Private's Adventure Birthday**

**Chapter 1**

**Day For Happiness **

"Alright boys, be quiet to don't awake Private" said Skipper when they went out of the HQ.

"Why?" asked Rico.

"Don't you know what day is it today?"

Kowalski and Rico looked at each other.

"Oh come on"

"Science day!?" said with hope Kowalski.

"Kaboom day, kaboom!" said Rico.

"No" Skipper rolled his eyes "It's Private's birthday"

"Oh, right, I forget…" said Kowalski "What we're going to do?"

"First, we must do a mission in Central Park zoo, meanwhile Rico prepare HQ for party and no lemurs"

"Skipper, are you sure to give Rico this important mission?" asked Kowalski looking at psychopathic smile.

"I know, but you should go with us, this mission is a diversion, Rico, are you able to your mission?"

Rico nodded.

"Excellent"

"What we give him?"

"Fish, fish" said Rico.

"Good idea Rico, meanwhile we can take some snow cones"

Suddenly Private jumped out of the HQ everybody jumped.

"I'm sorry I overslept… why everybody looking weird?" he said.

"Nothing, we have a mission" said Skipper and they slipped leaving Rico.

"Why Rico doesn't go with u?" asked Private.

"Because he… err feels sick" said Kowalski.

"So what's the mission?"

"Get the… snow cones"

They slipped to Central Park and hid to spy man with snow cones. Meanwhile Marlene went to the HQ.

"Hey, Rico, where are others?"

"Park" said Rico.

"Why don't you go with them?"

"Party"

"What?"

"Privt's birday" said Rico.

"You mean, Private has a birthday today?" asked Marlene, Rico nodded "Ok, I'll help you"

"Kowalski, diversion" said Skipper and Kowalski slipped to the man, when Skipper and Private pushed trolley. Trolley drove down and crashed on the tree. Snow cones mixed and now they were colorful.

Rico spat chainsaw, they put some balloons to the HQ, Marlene bring cake, ico some fish.

"Rico, I don't thing chainsaw is useful" said Marlene.

"Awww" Rico threw chainsaw against window, which broke and water started to pour into the HQ.

"Ahhh! Rico!" said Marlene. Rico spat tape "Rico, it doesn't work"

Meanwhile penguins took snow cones.

"Good work, boys, we can go back" said Skipper.

"Are you sure Rico finishes?" asked Kowalski in whisper.

"He's Rico, he can do anything"

"Aaaaa" Rico and Marlene tried to clog broken window. Finally Rico spat other glass to clog it.

"Good work Rico… aw" Marlene looked at the water on the floor, fortunately, Rico could be vacuum cleaner for the water "Hug on Rico, they can go back in all time!"

Three penguins arrived to the HQ. Skipper and Kowalski looked at each other and jumped to HQ with Private.

"Surprise, surprise!" everybody (including two chimps, Mason and Phil) said and Rico shoot confetti "Happy birthday Private!"


	2. Chapter 2 A Seemingly Simple Wish

**Chapter 2**

**A Seemingly****Simple****Wish**

"Oh I don't know what to say, thank you so much!" said Private.

"It's your day Private, you can do whatever you want" said Skipper.

"Presents, presents!" said Rico and threw to Private box of fish and new lunacorn.

Party ended very late, they were tired so they went back to their habitats after blow out the candles on the cake (which was too late because they forgot it).

"What's your wish, Private?" asked Kowalski.

"If I tell you, we'll have bad luck"

"Do you believe in that nonsense?"

"No, but if it's a nonsense, why do you want to know?"

"Ok if you don't want…"

"Ok, but I wish…" Private tentatively looked at his friends, they'll say his wish is childish "…I wish to go to the lunacorn show tomorrow, I know is childish…"

"No matter, Private, we can go with you" said Skipper, but they all three know, that it'll be boring.

"I… I have to work in my lab, but what about Rico?" said Kowalski and went fast to his lab.

"Err, ivetio hep" said Rico and spat few screws, what means he had to help Kowalski. What had to do Skipper? He looked at Private pleading eyes.

"Echh, ok Private, let's go for this show" said Skipper.

"Really, yay!" said Private and hugged Skipper "Thank you!"

"Now, go and take some rest" said Skipper.

Next morning they went out of the HQ, it was beautiful, sunny day.

"So where is this show?"

"On the other side of coast"

"What!? Do you mean few miles far from here?" asked Skipper and Private nodded. Skipper still remembered when he were walking miles back to the home after Blowhole's mind-jacket "Ok let's go"

"Skippah, how we get there?"

"By taxi, bus, subway or car" said Skipper.

Firstly they went to the subway, which was fortunately empty. One hour later they went out of the subway and looked around.

"What now?" asked Private. Skipper find opened bus "Slip there"

They slipped to the bus in last second and sat under sits, where nobody could see that penguins were in the bus.

"Where this bus is going?"

"It's one of long lines, we'll be nearer to coast" said Skipper. They finally fell asleep and didn't watched where bus was going, Skipper woke up suddenly.

"Private, wake up!"

"How long we sleep?"

"I don't know few hours" Skipper carefully went to the window, bus was almost empty.

"I think we missed one station, we must get out now" said Skipper.

When bus stopped they jumped out and slipped behind wastepaper basket.

"What now?"

"We aren't so far from the coast, but we missed it, so we take a taxi" said Skipper, one taxi stopped for one people, so Skipper used situation and took cover from the wastepaper basket.

"Hold on, Private" said Skipper and threw rope to the car.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"No, but we haven't got choose, we haven't got Rico or if you don't want to go…" said Skipper with hope.

"No, it's ok, I want" said Private and jumped on the cover.

"Hello, silly penguins!" said Julien jumping with lemurs to HQ "You have lost two penguins, aren't you?"

"Maybe or no, why are you asking?" said Kowalski.

"Because, if you haven't got penguin who heads, you can do whatever you want" said Julien.

"I think it's not good idea…" said Kowalski, Rico spat dynamite.

"Kaboom?"

"Exactly chico" said Julien.

"Rico" improved Kowalski.

"Yes, I said Hico, right? Don't be silly penguin" said Julien and kicked Mort from his feet to Kowalski "Come on Fico, let's kaboom something" said Julien and Rico stepped to him.

"No Rico!" said Kowalski grabbed Rico.

"Wa no?" asked Rico what means why not?

"Because you know how big troubles we will have!?"

"Kaboom, kaboom, kaboom" said Julien, Rico threw Kowalski and follow Julien.

"Oh dear, who can help me" Kowalski went out of the HQ and go to Marlene's habitat.

Meanwhile, Skipper and Private arrived to coast.

"Where is the show?"

"It will be in the Talent Center, where are performances" said Private.

"Ok, it's near" said Skipper and they slipped through the streets.

Finally they stood in front of big, round, colorful building with lights.

"Yay! Lunacorns show!" said Private and they entered to room full of people, they waited for pass to big hall, Skipper and Private went to the hall by ventilation tunnel and sat over the sits and scene.

"Welcome for Lunacorns show!" said man on the scene when everybody sat down "Let's start and have a good, funny time!"

"Thank you so much, Skippah!" said Private and hugged his leader.


	3. Chapter 3 Locked For The Lost

_It could be a short story, but, I decided to make it longer, what do you think? Review please, I want to put here adventures ;)_

**Chapter 3**

**Locked For The Lost**

After few minutes Skipper fell asleep from bored, Private had a really good time, people downstairs who applauded, now screamed. But was it scream of funny or scared? This made Skipper awake.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing I think, show is ending" said Private.

"Finally" said to himself Skipper, but something was wrong, he looked around and downstairs. People on scene and sits ran to the enter, escaping from something scary, Skipper heard shoots.

"What happening there" Skipper grabbed rope and jumped downstairs, Private followed him.

Almost all people escaped, Skipper slipped and saw the last person, who he wanted to see; Blowhole. With his army of lobsters, he decided to ruin show for funny.

"Blowhole, since when you're lunacorns fan?" asked Skipper.

"Welcome to MY show, peng-you-in" said Blowhole.

"What's your aim?"

"You'll see, lobsters!" said Blowhole and lobsters attacked them from sudden, so they couldn't make dodge, lobsters grabbed them.

"It's ready, doctor Blowhole" said one lobster.

"Good, bye bye peng-you-ins" said Blowhole and went by his segway to enter.

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Skipper and saw triumph of revenge in dark Blowhole's eyes "Wait, you didn't want to scared people, you wanted…"

"Yes and now, we bid farewell to each other for forever" said Blowhole. Skipper threw lobsters who held him and helped Private.

"We must escape from here. now!" said Skipper and pushed few lobsters.

"What's going on?" asked worried Private.

Then Blowhole threw to them dynamite.

"Hag on!" said Blowhole and he and his lobster went out if the Talent Center.

Dynamite pushed Skipper and Private against walls. Skipper was a little bleeding, but he stood up.

"Private, are you ok?" he asked walked to Private.

"I thing yes…ahh" when he tried to stand up, he moaned in pain and fell down.

"You broke leg" said Skipper.

"What's happening, Skippah?" asked Private. Skipper didn't want to tell him "Tell me please"

"We must escape from here. Blowhole knew that we are here, so he leave here lots of bomb, if we don't escape from here we'll…" he didn't finished terrible word.

Meanwhile, Marlene and Kowalski hid behind wall from habitat, waiting to attack Rico and Julien. When they walked to their direction, Marlene jumped to Julien, while Kowalski grabbed from sudden Rico and he and Marlene bought him to HQ.

"Stop this crazy, soldier" said Kowalski slapping Rico "Better now?"

"Ye, sorry" said Rico.

"No matter"

Kowalski switched on TV where was news telling by Chuck Charles.

"On the coast of Manhattan, took place terrorist attack. Fortunately, all people escaped from building, under which were put lots of bombs. Nobody know who put there bombs, but we can't do anything, our beautiful Talent Center will be destroy"

"Terrorist attack… wait! Talent Center?! There went Skipper and Private!" said Kowalski.

"Oh dear…" said Marlene, Rico got panic.

"Ok, keep calm… let me think, I'm sure they escaped, are you?" said Kowalski, Rico and Marlene thought.

"Maybe…"

"Wi shou che it" said Rico what means we should check it.

"You're right, let's go" said Kowalski.

"I go with you"

"No Marlene, if you went out of the zoo you will change into wild, scary form" said Kowalski and went out with Rico.

"Rico, any suggestions?"

"Yu options"

"You're right, I'm from options, but my option is you, Rico"

"Fine, kaboom?" said Rico and spat dynamite.

"No… wait, it's good idea" said Kowalski and put cover on the dynamite. They sat on it and flew by dynamite blew up.

"People think that penguins can't fly, what now, stupid? hahaha" said Kowalski, Rico slapped him "You're right, not the best moment"


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting For The End

**Chapter 4**

**Waiting For The End**

Skipper checked all doors and windows, but it were blocked by iron and other locked. This was the best revenge of Blowhole. Skipper went back to Private.

"Do you find something?" asked Private.

"No, I-I think it's over…" said Skipper and looked down.

"Skippah, I-I don't want die" said Private with tears. Skipper hugged him.

"Don't worry Private, it'll be not painful" said calmly Skipper "I promise I look for some way, as long time as we have to… crush" said Skipper and stood up.

"Please, don't leave me" said Private and grabbed Skipper's flipper.

"I'll be back fast, ok?" said Skipper, Private finally let him go.

Meanwhile, cover, on which were sitting Kowalski and Rico started falling.

"Ahh, Rico do something!" said Kowalski, Rico spat parachute and they landed slowly.

Around Talent Center were gates, guarding by police, nobody could went far to building. TV with Chuck Charles were far from them. But nowhere were Skipper and Private. Kowalski and Rico slipped nearer to Center.

"snfvsf" said Rico and walked around.

"Rico, have you got something?"

"Blowhole!" said Rico giving Kowalski seaweed.

"If Blowhole was here… Oh god, this wasn't terrorist attack, Blowhole wanted to lock Skipper and Private there" said shocked Kowalski and looked at worrying Rico "What if… they didn't escape…"

"Kaboom?" said sad Rico. Kowalski shook his head.

"No! It's impossible, they must have escaped" said Kowalski "T-They must, I bet they're in the HQ, It's not… it's…" Kowalski got panic, Rico put his flipper on his shoulder.

"You're right, Rico, it's not time for panic, there must be some way…"

Meanwhile Skipper tried everything to crush windows or open doors, but nothing worked. He came back to Private.

"Escape from here is impossible, Private, we can't do anything else"

"How much time we have?" asked Private, Skipper find one bomb with display, but did it change something?

"Seven minutes" said Skipper looking at the bomb, under building could be twenty bombs like that.

"I imagined this day otherwise" said sad Private.

"I'm so sorry, Private"

"It's not your fault"

"Yes, it is. I should have known that Blowhole will do some trick like that" Skipper was angry at himself.

"No! It's not your fault, nobody could predict it" said Private and tried to stand, but his leg was in pain.

"Sit down, Private, maybe close your eyes and try to sleep, it will be fast" said Skipper, but Private broke to the tears. Skipper hugged him "Don't cry, young Private, please" he said. Private buried his face to Skipper's feathers.

"If I die today, I'm glad, that you're with me" said Private.

"It'll be ok, Private" said calmly Skipper and looked at the bomb; 4 minutes.

Two penguins hugged and waiting for the end…


	5. Chapter 5 Boom, Tears and Hope

**Chapter 5**

**Boom, Tears and Hope**

It was 3 minutes to blow up, Skipper looked at display. Private was tired and almost fell asleep in Skipper's flippers. Then Skipper got an idea when he looked at glass ceiling. He gently lay sleeping Private on the ground and went to find some cover. In the closet from scene he found iron cover and went back to Private.

"What are you doing?" asked yawing Private.

"I have an idea" said Skipper and took dynamite with 1:50 on display, they haven't so much time, so it was the last hope. He changed it to 1 minute.

"To faster blow up?"

"No" said Skipper and covered dynamite "sit here" he said and helped Private to walked there.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,…" they heard voice. Skipper held Private and dynamite under the cover blow up, before bombs, they flew on it and got out of building one second before everything blew up. Unfortunately they landed in rubbish, but fortunately, it was soft.

"No! It's impossible this not happened, it's only the nightmare, no!" said Kowalski when he and Rico saw blowing up Talent Center. Rico was crying too.

"Le's go hom" said Rico what means let's go home.

"D-do we really couldn't do anything?" asked Kowalski, Rico said nothing, they were too sad. They walked slowly in silence to the New York.

"Yay, we escaped!" said happy Private. Skipper felt pain in the ribs, but he didn't want to show it Private.

"Yes, we escape, now we must get to the HQ, which is miles far from here, before Kowalski and Rico find that blew up"

"What happen if they know it?"

"I bet, they'll do something stupid and possible let Blowhole catch them"

"Oh dear, we must get there fast"

"How's your leg?"

"I can't move it"

"Ok let me see…" Skipper found soft fabric and stiffen Private's leg "Better?"

"Yes, thank you, Skippah" said Private "How we get to Central Park?"

"When we find map of Manhattan, we would get there by bus or subway" said Skipper and helped Private walk.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Rico walked slowly through the streets. They didn't care that someone could see them or an enemy kidnaps them. They didn't going to use transport to the zoo, their tired will be a tribute for Skipper and Private. It was dark and suddenly cold, in the dark street they heard voice.

"Good evening, peng-you-ins" said Blowhole. Kowalski and Rico didn't raise their heads to look at Blowhole.

"What do you want" said Kowalski in tired and sad voice "We know what have you done, are you happy now? Anyway, leave us alone or not, it's inert"

Blowhole was surprised by Kowalski's answer, but h smiled again.

"That's good, I defeat my arch-enemy, so you're now not dangerous, but I have ruth, so to cut your pain, I'll kill you too" said Blowhole. When lobsters grabbed them they didn't fight. Kowalski and Rico fainted by hit.


	6. Chapter 6 Never Give Up

**Chapter 6**

**Never Give Up**

"If it'll be good?" asked Kowalski. when they woke up, hanging over tank with green substance.

"Don now" said Rico what means I don't know.

"I think, Skipper and Private want us to fight and don't give up" Kowalski looked down. Then Blowhole entered to the lab.

"You should tank me, I make you'll die like your two dear friends" said Blowhole.

"No, we don't deserve for this. It'll be a honor to gone with more pain than Skipper" said Kowalski with pride.

"So I destroy your honor" laughed Blowhole "But not now, feel more pain with every second of your poor life, feel pain for your two friends, who I defeat like ants" said evilly Blowhole.

"Not friends, they were more… like… family" said Kowalski. Blowhole laughed to himself and leave lab.

"I'm so sorry, Rico" said Kowalski.

"Wil wi togete now?" asked Rico.

"Yes, now we will be all together" said Kowalski "But, Blowhole wants to destroy world, do we really do good?"

"Skipper dosn wan wi to give up" said Rico.

"Yes, Skipper wants us to fight, never give up, but, how can we do it with this pain in heart?" Kowalski looked down with tears _Skipper, please give us some mark… for a way to life…_

Skipper and Private finally after two hours arrived to the New York. And hid behind hydrant. Two people were talking.

"Hey, we have got order for black fabric to Central Park Zoo, deliver it" said one and give second man black ribbon.

"Central Park Zoo, we have got transport" said Skipper and slipped with Private to the car.

After few minutes they slipped to zoo, which should be closed in that late hour. Penguins immediately recognize costume to imitate people, they thought it were Rico and Kowalski, but why they ordered ribbon? They saw animals, staying in the middle of the zoo and went there.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Skipper. Everybody jumped and looked at them like on the ghost.

"W-wait, you alive!?" said Marlene.

"Why we… you know about that Talent Center, right?" asked Skipper.

"Yes and we thought you died there"

"But we escaped, where are Kowalski and Rico, they can do something dangerous" said Skipper. Everybody looked at each other, chimps went out of the costume.

"We took this black ribbon, because we thought you died and Kowalski and Rico… they went to save you. They didn't come back, we thing that… that they died too"

"Oh god… Blowhole should kidnapped them, they were unable to fight, I must go" said Skipper.

"No! We just have you two here again, do you want to risk your life again?"

"I must, they're more like friends, they're like…"

"Family" said Private "I go with you"

"No, Private, it's too dangerous and your leg is broke. Marlene take care of him, ok?"

Marlene nodded and Skipper went out of the zoo. It'll be a long night.

"It's your time" said Blowhole to Kowalski and Rico "Say goodbye"

"I'll, goodbye my all friends" said Kowalski.

"Goodbye" said Rico, they'll miss animals from the zoo, but they will guard them with Skipper and Private from heaven.

"Goodbye to you, Blowhole, we'll never meet again, maybe we visit you in hell"

"Maybe, but hell is a good deal for kill all of you" said Blowhole.

"I don't think so" said Skipper behind them.


	7. Chapter 7 Meet You In Hell

_Yes, I know I made Blowhole so evil and sadistic in previous chapter, but I need evil for this ;D_

_Ok, here's next chapter, it might be sad, but if it will SO sad, don't worry, I'm not going to ended this story in sad (or maybe? ok, just kidding. Or not? ;p), thanks for reading and review, please!_

**Chapter 7**

**Meet You In Hell**

"You, you, you're… ghost" said Blowhole and stepped back on his segway "How you, how…"

"Skipper!? Is it really you?" asked Kowalski.

"Boys, I never want you to give up, why you doing this?"

"We can't live in pain" said Kowalski, Rico nodded.

"Enough this supposedly-cute conversations, you didn't die, ok, I'll kill you on my own!" said Blowhole and shot by his laser gun to Skipper.

Skipper made dodge and slipped to Blowhole. He jumped to him, but lobsters ran to the room, and shot o Skipper, shot hit his flipper.

"Skipper!" yelled Kowalski and Rico.

"I'm ok" said Skipper but he felt pain in the ribs and bleeding shoulder. Unfortunately, Kowalski and Rico couldn't do anything, if they cut rope, they'll fall into deathly substance.

"You're weak" said Blowhole and kicked Skipper by flipper "You're like a toy, soft and defenseless" Blowhole laughed evilly and kicked Skipper in painful ribs "I'll end with you, don't worry, it'll be the best for all" said in whisper Blowhole to made dramatic sytuation.

"Your whisper is not scary, Blowhole" said in rest of strong Skipper couldn't stood up.

"Are you really joking of me in your situation one word for this is weak" said Blowhole.

"Oh really, why don't you kill me now? Are YOU weak?" said Skipper and smile to show Blowhole, he didn't afraid. Dolphin laughed.

"I want to give you more pain, you can see, how your dear brother die" said Blowhole and went to Kowalski and Rico. When Skipper tried to stand, lobster shot to him again.

"Or better idea, you'll looking at each other death" said Blowhole "Lobsters!"

It was over, Kowalski and Rico will die in deathly substance and Skipper shot by Blowhole, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico looked at each other with sad and pain in eyes. But before Blowhole do anything, door opened with noise.

"I don't let you hurt them!" said Private, Marlene was staying next to him in wild form.

"Private, no" said Skipper in weak voice.

"Better, now I can kill you all" said Blowhole, Marlene jumped to him, meanwhile Private walked to Skipper didn't care about his broken leg.

"Skippah, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, don't worry, help Kowalski and Rico" said Skipper, but it was lie, he felt hell in the ribs. Private nodded and grabbed rope, which threw to Kowalski and Rico. He helped them get to save place. Lobsters shot to Marlene syringe and she fell asleep.

"She'll be a good soldier in my army" said Blowhole and looked at the penguins "Now your turn, look Skipper, how die your dear family!" said Blowhole and pointed gun to three penguins. Skipper stood up in rest of his strong.

"You're stupid, you can't defeat me, this night I finally kill my arch-enemy and you three" said Blowhole.

"I don't let you" said Skipper.

"Oh really? But I'm glad we'll never meet again"

"You're wrong" said Skipper, it's time for the last sacrifice, maybe his soul won't be pure, but his soldiers will … "We'll meet, in the hell, maybe this night" said Skipper and jumped to Blowhole who shot to three penguins…

"Skipper!" yelled Private, Kowalski and Rico…


	8. Chapter 8 The Last Time

**Chapter 8**

**Last Time…**

Everything happened so fast. Skipper jumped to Blowhole and felt shot to his ribs in so much pain he kicked Blowhole from his segway and shot by his gun to tank which blew up to Skipper and Blowhole, Private, Kowalski and Rico were in the safe place. When smoke disappeared Blowhole disappeared too and they saw bleeding Skipper on the floor. They ran up to him and kneeled.

"Skippah, please say something" said Private.

"I-I know I haven't g-got much t-time…ah!" he felt hell in his body "B-bout I want to t-tell you, you all are l-like a family…" he said and closed his eyes.

"Kowalski, is he…"

"No, b-but what can we do" Kowalski got panic.

"Please help him!" said Private. Kowalski looked at Skipper.

"Private, he has got deep wounds and the broken ribs and lost too much blood…"

"It's all my fault. If I didn't wish that stupid childish wish!" said Private and broke into tears.

"No Private, it's not your fault" said Kowalski. Rico put his flipper on Private's shoulder.

"Why on my birthday, why now…" cried Private.

"Take him to my lab, maybe I'll help him" said Kowalski and they lifted up Skipper. Marlene woke up and keeping her awareness ran to the zoo.

They got to the HQ and laid Skipper on the table.

"I must perform an operation" said Kowalski.

Rico and Private went out. Private sat on the edge of the platform, Marlene sat next to him.

"Private, are you ok?"

"No. Marlene, do you think, Skippah will be fine?"

"I don't know Private, but yes, I think he will"

"I don't want to lose him. He always helps me, he took me to Lunacorns Show on my birthday, it's my fault" said Private.

"No, Private. I think Skipper wanted you to be happy and if he… just do it for him, ok? It'll be ok" said Marlene and stood up.

"Shall I call you when Kowalski finishes?" asked Private.

"Yes" said Marlene and went to her habitat.

Private was sitting with tears, now he would give back everything including the stupid wish to have Skipper back.

Finally Kowalski called them. But his face was sad.

"Kowalski what…" asked Private.

"He will be awake for a few minutes, but he lost so much blood" said Kowalski and looked down.

"What do you mean… You mean… oh dear no!" said Private and walked to Skipper, who woke up.

"My head, where am I?" said Skipper, Private hugged him.

"Don't leave me Skippah!" said Private.

"I'm not going to, Kowalski what …"

"I'm so sorry Skipper, but you lose too much blood and…" Kowalski didn't finished. Rico and Marlene went to the HQ.

"Skipper you alive, but why everybody have sad eyes?" asked Marlene.

"Marlene, he has no more time…"

"Oh god, no" said Marlene.

"We'll miss you" said Kowalski and hugged Skipper with Rico.

"Don't worry, it's ok, I'll be with you forever, don't forget me" said Skipper and smile, he felt pain, it's time.

"Hello silly penguins… why are you sad?" said Julien.

"Julien, give us peace, ok?" said Kowalski.

"What's happening?" asked Maurice.

"Skipper have no much time" said again Kowalski, Maurice and Mort scared.

"What it mean?" asked Julien, everybody looked at him "What? Oh, ok I'm understanding now, don't worry, I'm friend of Sky Spirits" said Julien.

"Goodbye, my friends" said Skipper and laid on the table.

"No, please!" said Private. Everybody were in silence with tears even Julien.

"Let's go, we must tell others" said Kowalski and they turned.

"Wait, I'm alive" said Skipper and stood up.

"How it's possible!?" said Kowalski. Everybody ran to Skipper and hugged him.

"Never leave us again!" said Private. Julien looked up to the pure sky through the hole from fishbowl.

"Thank you Sky Spirits, that silly penguin alive!" said Julien and Mort grabbed his feet "Not feet!" said Julien and kicked Mort to hugged penguins, otter and lemurs, finally he join to them too.

"My next birthday wish is to be with you all forever" said Private. He didn't need something else, only his team was the most happy thing he could have.

_So, do you enjoy ending? Review please!_


End file.
